


Imprint

by alones



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight Town High, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: After receiving a recommendation from Lea, Ventus decides that he wants to make one memorable, lifelong memory with his two best friends, Terra and Aqua in Central Station. Will they agree to Ventus’ offer?





	Imprint

“Hey, you guys!” Ventus called out, almost tripping over while running.

Terra turns, pausing mid-bite. A couple of students looked on in curiosity at the spiky golden blond-haired teenager sprinted over to his best friend’s usual table. Placing the hamburger down Terra stood up, guiding Ventus over and making sure he’s properly seated down.

“Aqua isn’t here yet.” Terra explained, noticing the look of worry crossing Ventus’ features. He nodded. “So, would you mind telling me what’s gotten you so worked up?”

“Central Station.” answers Ventus, much to Terra’s confusion. “Lea told me that there is a district in the city called Walls of Splatter. Isa went with him the other day to it. He recommended that we all try it together.”

Terra’s look never changed so Ventus continued. “Basically the three of us are given the option to pick any color of paint, but we’re not entirely covered in it. It’s only on our hand.” The spiky golden blond-haired teen raises out a naked hand to demonstrate. “We choose any part of the wall inside to make our mark on. It’ll stay there forever and get this Terra, it’s a symbol of lifelong friendship. I’d figured it’s perfect for the three of us since we’ve known each other our whole lives.”

Terra smiled fondly at the thoughtful gesture.

“So, what do you say?”

“I say I’m in,” he said and Ventus grins with glee.

“Who’s in?”

Terra and Ventus look up to see Aqua holding a lunch tray, one eyebrow carefully raised. She sits down right next to Ventus, whom politely moves over.

“Ven wants us to go to Central Station after school.” Terra tells Aqua. She nodded in understanding. “There’s this new place called Walls of Splatter. He wants the three of us to make memories.”

“We do that everyday, right, Ven?” Aqua pointed out, eating a French fry. Ventus agreed, nodding. “What’s the harm in making some more, especially if it involves sticking our hands in paint? Count me in definitely.”

“Thanks, Aqua.” Ventus smiles, giving her a hug. He pulls away and says, “May I have some fries?”

She giggled. “Sure. They are for you by the way.”

“Even better.” Ventus replied enthusiastically, munching happily, while his two other friends ate hamburgers.

\- - -

“Ven, slow down!” Aqua ordered, watching the spiky golden blond-haired teen eagerly sprint out of the train. She walked alongside Terra. “Have you ever seen him this excited?”

“Yes, about a lot of things.” Terra commented, chuckling. Aqua joins. “This is different.”

“Hey, are you guys coming?” Ventus questioned over his shoulder, still running. “It’s just a little further up now.”

Terra, along with Aqua, trailed behind him, eventually stopping at the front entrance of the building. It was a tall white building decorated in splattered paint, a wooden paint palette rested in the center, its enchanted brush spelling out the words of its attraction.

Then, the door opened, revealing an employee. He had light green eyes, fair skin, dark eyebrows and auburn hair. Ventus noticed the name tag on his shirt read Drax.

“Hi, welcome to Walls of Paint. My name is Drax and I’ll be your assistant for the day.” he says, noticing the eagerness on Ventus’ face. “First timer. Always great.”

Aqua and Terra smiled at this.

Drax leads the trio inside. “Obviously the inside of this place is covered in walls hence the name. There’s a majority of handprints from visitors from not just this world, but from other worlds too. It’s kind of like a once in a lifetime opportunity for travelers.”

They make their way over to the table, where several huge bottles of paint rested and a row of metal roller trays filled with different colors of paint. Aqua stood in front of the blue tray, Ven the light green tray, and Terra the orange tray. They all exchanged glances.

“Let’s get to the main attraction shall we?” he says. “So, basically you’re going to dip your hand in paint and find any unaccompanied available spot on one of the walls. Simple enough, right?”

They nod.

“Oh, and if you’re feeling up for it you can go back and even sign your names next to your handprints. If you have any questions let me know. If not...” Drax mouth-clicks, giving two thumbs up. “Have fun guys.”

“Look, there's a spot right there. Let’s make our move!” Ventus said excitedly as he headed over to one of the unmarked walls, being careful. Terra and Aqua followed.

“Okay, on the count of three we’ll all dip our hands in paint and put our hand prints on the wall.” Aqua told them both. “One, two...”

“Three!” In unison, the trio coated their bare hand in paint, raising and lurching forward to properly rest it against the wall.

They exchanged looks, smiling, before pulling back. Ventus’ right hand print was in the middle while Aqua’s left hand was beside his. Terra’s left hand rested next to Ventus’.

Orange. Light green. Blue.

The trio stood back a little, examining their work.

“Thank you for doing this with me.” Ventus told them both, smiling.

“Thank you for telling us,” said Terra, smiling back.

“Do you think we have time to sign our names next to our handprints?” asked Ventus.

“Sure. Of course we can.” says Aqua, walking over to the table to dry off her hand. Ventus and Terra follow.

The three friends write their names, unable to contain their happiness. Ventus looks to them and says, “I’m glad that I have friends like you to call my own.”

“We couldn’t agree more, Ven.” They said.

In that moment, Ventus thought of nothing else than to properly thank Lea whenever he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. :) I love the Wayfinder trio and their friendship. Inspiration for this fic was the song Two Worlds by Phil Collins. An odd choice, but this trio is like one big family and I loved capturing that dynamic while writing this.
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> x


End file.
